<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Challenge by blutopaz15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227456">The Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15'>blutopaz15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Love (M &amp; E) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Begging, Blow Job, But Mostly Smut, Callum - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Horns, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Rayla - Freeform, Rayllum, Romance, Series, Teasing, Touching, intimate, third base</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Every intimate moment had become a challenge.</p><p>They were fascinated with the power they now held over each other, and so they exercised it. They experimented, patiently helping each other learn how to touch in order to elicit the the most pleasure possible. Some days they worked as quickly as possible, desperate for the pleasure that they were becoming skilled at giving each other. Some nights they drew out each other’s pleasure, teasing and caressing until they couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Tonight seemed to fall into the last category so far, for Rayla at least.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum &amp; Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Love (M &amp; E) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every intimate moment had become a challenge.</p><p>They were fascinated with the power they now held over each other, and so they exercised it. They experimented, patiently helping each other learn how to touch in order to elicit the the most pleasure possible. Some days they worked as quickly as possible, desperate for the pleasure that they were becoming skilled at giving each other. Some nights they drew out each other’s pleasure, teasing and caressing until they couldn’t take it anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Tonight seemed to fall into the last category so far, for Rayla at least.</p><p>“Callum,” Rayla complained. “Would youjust take them off already?” He’d been running a finger along the outside of her pants, between her legs. His face was buried in her neck, breathing warm air. She tried to convince herself that she regretted sneaking into his room this evening, but his teasing was just too addicting for that to be true.</p><p>”Mmmm, maybe if you ask nicely,” he hummed.</p><p>”Would you <em>please</em> just take them off already?” She complied. He laid a long kiss below her ear.</p><p>“Take what off?” He asked, putting on a confused tone, knowing it’d get a reaction out of her.</p><p>“My pants, Callum!” She exclaimed, practically whining. She realized as soon as she spoke that, given the tone of their night so far, this wouldn’t get her what she wanted. She sighed. “<em>Please</em> take off my <em>pants</em>, Callum.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, sure! I thought you’d never ask!” He said, pulling away from her neck and giving her a cheeky smile. Her face and neck were pink all the way down to her collarbone. She gave him a grumpy smirk as his hands found her hips and worked her pants down, taking her underwear with them. She lifted her legs eagerly, helping him to pull them off. She bit her lip when instead of returning his hands to the wetness between her legs, he placed his hands back up at her hips. “Now what?” He said with a smirk.</p><p>”Callum! I swear to—“ Her face deepened in color.</p><p>”Alright, alright,” he trailed his hand down, extending a finger, sitting back on his knees to the side of her legs. She opened her knees to him immediately, and his other hand grasped at her thigh. “Wow, a little eager, aren’t we?”</p><p>”Touch me!” She said, more than a little desperately. He did. His finger ran in slow circles around her clitoris at first. She sighed in relief. When her noises took on a different pitch, he switched to let his pointer finger run along one side of the little pink mound and his middle finger ran along the other.</p><p>”How’s that?” He asked, knowing very well that this was what she liked. </p><p>“Mmm,” was her only response. He saw that she had closed her eyes. He dipped his finger inside of her and she gasped. He smiled.</p><p>“Can I try something different?” He asked, continuing a slow pace with his fingers.</p><p>She nodded, looking back at him now, but asked: “What?”</p><p>”Can I...kiss you?” Her face reddened and she bit her lip, nodding again. She lifted herself up on to her elbows. She shivered a little in anticipation: she’d been hoping he’d want to do this soon. She’d already come very close to begging him to finally just take her virginity already, but with something new to do to each other, maybe she could tolerate his self-control a little longer.</p><p>He withdrew his fingers, scooted to kneel between her legs, and moved his hands to hook under her knees. Tentatively, he leaned down and kissed her stomach. He trailed kisses down her right hip, then down to the inside of her thigh. He exhaled as he finally placed a kiss at her center, nose a little tickled by the hair there. “Is that okay?” He asked, barely moving away, conscious of how she’d simultaneously relaxed and tensed up at the contact. He looked up to meet her eyes.</p><p>”More than ok,” she breathed. He ducked his head back down and kissed again, repeating the gentle pressure to her outer folds. She sighed encouragingly. “That’s...oh.” His lips had made contact now with the slick, wet flesh  of her sex, having used a hand to gently pull the flesh that guarded it aside. He’d laid one short kiss against her clitoris and then trailed down to briefly kiss her opening.</p><p>”Do you want me to keep going?” He asked. The first time he’d asked, he’d been seriously checking. Now, judging by the way she raised her hips a little to meet his lips, he needed no reassurance. Now, he asked for the purpose of teasing her. She nodded, still biting her lip. “What was that?”</p><p>She shuddered, deliciously frustrated by his incessant need to prove that he could make her ask for what she wanted. He’d only taken it as far as making her <em>actually</em> beg once, but the anticipation was definitely worth it. She would be embarrassed to admit the way she sounded and the things she would say to get him to give her what she wanted, but, somehow, that made this game even better. She <em>liked</em> Callum taking charge, and letting him be in charge of her pleasure specifically made it all the more satisfying.</p><p>”Please keep going,” she asked. “I want you to kiss and—“ He beaten her to it, placing another kiss, this time touching his tongue to the little swollen mound of heat between her legs. “<em>Oh</em>.” Involuntarily, she moved her hips, trying to get closer to his mouth. He repeated the kiss further down, and his tongue sunk into her opening there. He felt her hand grasping at his hair. He decided to stop teasing and learn instead.</p><p>”You have to tell me what feels good,” he said, immediately reattaching his lips, repeating the pattern of laying open-mouth kisses up and down.</p><p>”All of it,” she breathed. She felt him exhale harshly in laughter. He stuck out his tongue and traced his way up to her clitoris, letting it dip into her slightly again on the way. “So...warm and...” She trailed off, and he looked up to sneak a peek, finding her arm across her face, usually a posture reserved for particularly long teases. <br/>
<br/>
He pulled away and pushed a finger inside of her, earning him a small moan. “I’m gonna do both,” he said. She uncovered her face and met his eyes. He moved his finger in and out a few times.</p><p>”Two,” she said barely audibly. He smirked.</p><p>”Be patient,” he said, knowing that if he listened she’d be done in moments. He wasn’t quite done learning yet. He lowered his lips back down and experimented with his lips and tongue on her clitoris while his finger disappeared into her again and again, slowly, slowly picking up speed. </p><p>“Callum...I can’t even...tell you...how good...that feels,” she said, unable to focus enough to speak in complete sentences when his finger was fully inside her. “Go faster...or something,” she pleaded. Her hand was clenched in the bedsheet.</p><p>He gave in and fulfilled her patiently awaited request from earlier, adding another finger inside her.</p><p>”Oh!” She exclaimed, punctuated by little moans and sighs. He kept his pace the same for a moment, continuing to gently press and rub his lips and tongue against her in rhythm with his fingers. “Please,” she breathed. He looked up to see color spreading down her chest, a tell-tale sign that there was no turning back now. He worked his fingers faster now, really only moving them in and out a half-inch or so each thrust, varying pressure on the spongy, slick spot within her that he knew would make her lose it. “Don’t stop...please.”</p><p>He smiled at knowing that she was so accustomed to him making her ask for it, that she did it even when he wasn’t teasing. He reached a hand up to rub his thumb across her nipple repeatedly. Her body was tensing up, hips a little frantically pressing down into his hand, into his mouth now. She’d tensed and tightened within so that he could barely twitch his fingers against that spot inside. He flicked his tongue more directly over her clitoris, and looked up to see her start to fall apart. She wasn’t loud, but she was noisy, alternating between saying his name and random little signs and moans. He stopped trying to move his fingers as she came, continuing to lick and caress with his lips until she settled down, relaxing and exhaling loudly. He placed a final kiss as he withdrew his fingers once she’d stilled.</p><p>As usual after climax, she’d covered her face with her elbow. He could only see the little smile that graced her lips. “Why do you do that?” He laughed and came up to lay down, facing her on his side. He tapped on the arm covering her face to indicate what he meant.</p><p>”I don’t know,” she said, peeking up above her forearm. “I say some pretty embarrassing stuff and make some pretty embarrassing noises towards the end of all that.”</p><p>”I’d say toward the beginning, too. And the middle, I think.” He smirked and she removed her arm from her face to hit him across the chest.</p><p>”I’m glad we did that,” she said after a moment.</p><p>”I’m sure you are,” he laughed.</p><p>”You should be too,” she started. “I’ve been this close to begging you to just do it already, but I think I might be able to hold out a little longer if we have <em>that </em>to experiment with.” She gave him a soft, relaxed smile, still coming down off the high of her orgasm.</p><p>”Beg me to do what exactly?” He asked, again knowing very well what she meant. Now though, he asked more for his pleasure than hers. Hearing her ask him to do things to her, and, even more so, seeing her lose control as she finishes always made him want her to touch him, kiss him...make him lose control.<br/>
<br/>
“To fuck me.”</p><p>He turned red, not expecting her to be quite so...explicit. Though, making him blush was one of her favorite pastimes, so it shouldn’t have surprised him. He felt the bulge that’d been growing at his groin strain at his pants a little more. “Oh,” was all he could manage.</p><p>Touching each like this had been had made it both easier and harder to resist having sex. On one hand, now they at least they could help each other release all of the pent up sexual energy that’d been brewing between them for literally years. But on the other hand, when they were both undressed, the curiosity about what it would feel like could get to be overwhelming. How many times had she closed her eyes and imagined that his fingers were instead his warm, thick arousal pushing into her? How many times had he had to put the thought out of his mind when she straddled his waist, naked wetness touching his lower stomach, as she leaned down for a kiss?</p><p>”Well, ya know, I had some thoughts about that.” He inhaled shakily as he spoke.</p><p>”Oh?” She asked. She had flipped over to lay on her side, so now she was looking at him.</p><p>”I think we should. This summer,” he said. It was April now. He still wanted the chance to make their first time something special to share, but even he had to admit that his reasoning for waiting was wearing thin. At this point, they knew each other’s bodies so intimately already even without having actually consummated their relationship.</p><p>”Oh,” she started. He was surprised to see her blushing. “Ok...can you do me a favor, though?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>”Even if you know when we’re going to, don’t tell me ok? Just let it be a surprise.” She shrugged. He looked a little puzzled. It wasn’t a difficult request but it was a different response than he’d been expecting. He absentmindedly tapped his fingers up and down her arm.</p><p>”Uhh, I guess I can do that, but can I ask why?”</p><p>”I just...don’t want it to be awkward or weird,” she explained. “And you know that I want to, so just...let it happen.”</p><p>”Do you really think it will be awkward?”</p><p>”I mean, maybe a little since it’ll be...new,” she answered. “But I’m also a little worried about is that it might...hurt, a little, and I don’t want to be all nervous about that.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt,” he said, intertwining their fingers. “Or at least that you want it so badly, that you don’t notice it.” He smirked, and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss.<br/>
<br/>
“Speaking of wanting it badly...” She pulled her hand away to bring it to his waistband, ghosting her hand over his bare stomach. “Mind if I return the favor?” She smiled and tucked her fingers into the top of his pants.</p><p>”Are you going to...kiss me too?” She dove her hand down to grasp his hard arousal. He kept steady eye contact.</p><p>”Oh, more than kiss you, sweet prince.” She smirked. She pushed him on to his back with her free hand and then inched his pants down, exposing his member, which her hand was already working at. </p><p>She kissed his lips, tasting the fading hint of her wetness on his mouth. All the while pumping up and down with her hand, she broke off their kiss to trail small, wet kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach. Before kissing the warm, hard length in her hand, she   readjusted her position so that she was settled between his legs. Then, she leaned down and kissed, letting warm breath spread over him. She kissed down the top of his erection and then kissed down the underside. When she was done kissing, she returned to its tip and kissed there. Then she opened her mouth around it, letting her tongue flick over its tip when she closed her mouth back around him. She looked up to see him, up on his elbows looking at her as she worked.</p><p>”R-Rayla, that feels so nice, ugh...” He couldn’t help but think that the warm moisture of her mouth must feel awfully similar to what it’d feel like to make love to her.</p><p>She maintained her grip at the base of his length and continued to stroke him, leaving the tip in her mouth and trying different combinations of licks and sucks and kisses. She was rewarded with a little salty bead of liquid that leaked into her mouth. At this she stopped to check with him. “Is this good?” </p><p>“C-can you try—“ He paused, usually more hesitant than she was about give directions. </p><p>“What?” She asked encouragingly. She brought her body up to hover above his, intentionally letting her nipples drag across his stomach and chest. She kissed his neck and her hand continued its work below his waist.</p><p>”Can you do <em>that</em>,” he said, referring to the motion of her hand, “with your mouth?” She left a nip on his earlobe and then moved back down, taking more of him in her mouth than before this time. She began to bob up and down. He said her name again and started to let out little gasps and moans. She was startled to feel his hands on her horns. She didn’t stop, though he must have felt her slight flinch. “Let me know if that’s not ok,” he said with surprising lucidity. He let his hands fall, not wanting to hold her down there if she didn’t want to be. She let his member, somehow growing harder still, fall out of her mouth and she worked at it again with her hand. His length was now slick with her spit.</p><p>“It’s fine,” she said, knowing he wouldn’t take it too far. She kissed around his groin, daring even to kiss his balls beneath. Realizing he wouldn’t put his hands back without reassurance, she took him in his mouth again, and reached out a hand to find his. She guided his hand back to her horn and his other hand followed. She hadn’t really expected this development but, as much as she enjoyed Callum controlling her pleasure, she was also finding herself turned on by the idea of him holding her in place while she gave him pleasure. She looked up at him as she sucked and licked and felt him shudder as their eyes met.</p><p>She quickened her pace, somewhat guided by his light pressure as he pulled gently on her horns. She braced herself with a hand reached up to lay against his belly. She added her hand back to the base of his length, finding it difficult to continue for so long with just her mouth. She knew it was the right move when he rewarded her with a moan as she squeezed the base of his length while the rest of him was fully in her mouth. She continued with both her hand and her mouth. After a few minutes, his hips bucked slightly, and she felt his hands tighten around her horns. When she looked up, she saw his eyes tightly shut and his bottom lip pulled into his mouth by his teeth.</p><p>“Rayla, I’m gonna—“ He started, but had sprayed warm liquid into her mouth before he could even finish his sentence. A little startled, she pulled away, leaving a mess of saliva and cum in his lap. She wiped at her mouth, having swallowed some. </p><p>“Oops,” she commented once he’d totally finished. He opened his eyes and took in the scene before him.</p><p>”Oh, that’s...” </p><p>”Gross?” She poked at the sticky concoction, messier than usual with the addition of her spit in the mix.</p><p>”...hot.” She looked up to meet his eyes to find his eyebrows raised. Some of the mess had spread to her cheek and to her chest. Pairing this image with that of his penis in her mouth made him want to do it all over again. She blushed, then crawled up to lay next to him again on her side.</p><p>“So, the horns, huh?” She asked with a slightly embarrassed smile. He grabbed a washcloth from the bedside table to clean up a little.</p><p>”You’re sure that wasn’t too weird? They were just right there, and—” He was pretty sure that it really had been okay by the way she’d responded, but it still felt like a strange boundary to navigate. He knew that she liked when he touched them a little, even sometimes when they were just cuddling, but he didn’t know what it was like to have them or what it felt like to have them touched, so he was always gentle and a little hesitant.</p><p>”No, no, it’s fine. That’s definitely...a thing they’re used for.” She couldn’t meet his eyes. “I, uh, kind of liked it.”</p><p>”You know, I never would’ve thought that you’d be so into just...letting me do whatever?” He laughed, and nudged her with his elbow. “If you’d told me three years ago, that <em>this</em> was going to be my sex life, I never would have believed you.”</p><p>”I guess I just like you, uh, taking charge.” She could look at him when she said that at least. She shrugged a little and smiled at him.</p><p>”Well, that I can do,” he said. He brought a hand to her cheek, still messy with the evidence of his pleasure, and wiped the sticky liquid away before pulling her closer to kiss him. </p><p>“So this summer, huh? Are we talking about as soon as June hits or...?” She asked, feigning as much innocence as she could, given the topic.</p><p>”I thought you didn’t want to know?” He asked with a smile.</p><p>”I was thinking around the anniversary, if you want my opinion.” She shrugged, suggesting early June, when all of <em>everything</em> had started between them three years ago.</p><p>”I can’t tell you! Then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” he waggled his eyebrows at her and winked. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” she said. She rolled to her back in silence a moment then looked back to him. “Can’t be around the full moon though.” </p><p>“Oh, is that when you could—“</p><p>”Yeah. Anyway, do you want to go again?” She asked, turned on anew from thinking about him finally, <em>finally</em> making love to her. Before she had even noticed that he moved, he’d grabbed her legs again and roughly turned her hips to face him. His fingers were already inside her again when she cried out in surprise.</p><p>“No teasing this time?” She asked breathless, as his fingers were already picking up speed. He’d pulled one of her legs up into the air. </p><p>“Nope,” he said and leaned over to kiss her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>